15
by Sora Matasuki
Summary: A yong stichpunk named 15 is with the Scientist when he finally dies. And with her creator's last breath, he gave her, a Mission: find his other creations and give 9 a letter. But she has something more to worry about! one word: Shadowpunks.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge and Intros!

**15**

AN: Hi, this is Sora! anyway I was planning on doing my first post on here as a Digimon on but I didn't want to wait that long! Oh well. People since I'm new to the Digital Fandom of , could you please be considering when you leave a review? Thanks! and anyway, please no flaming. i don't like it when people deliberatly do that, but just to make sure I have the right deffinition, would someone please in thier review tell me what it means, even if I already know? Thank you! And just to let you know, this is slightly AU with my OCs being based off of my friends here at my own home/neigborhood. but guess which one my friends said seem most like me? well at the end of the prologue and introduction to the characters! Read and enjoy! (Sorry if i took to long. it's just my first time, you know?)

Character Intros:

**15:**

Good-hearted, thoughtful, sincere, a little bit irrational and as a great chronicler, she is always willing to risk her life to save others. Despite being older and a newcomer to the group, she displays leadership qualities that can help the others survive. She seeks truth in the history of the world and the stitchpunks, and wishes to know the meaning of life. 15 has three hooks on her body to fasten her skin. She always keeps a thick blank leather bound book that she chronicles with inside her.

**18:**

Shy, curious and gentle 18 only wants to find out how to help the others survive. As a talented artist she has the ability to see a location. 18 doesn't like to speak that much but when the situation calls for it she will call out and give warnings to the others. 18, likes to make plans together with 17 and 15 , as 18 can see where a place would be. Unfortunately or fortunately her eyes glow bright green when she and the others are on unsafe ground. 18 has stitches down her front to keep her skin together. 18 is made out of two pillow cases.

**17:**

Jokester, mechanical genius, curious and a bit of a worrywart, 17 has a huge craving for music as he has earphones that act a bit like earmuffs. . He likes to joke around when there's a peaceful time, but when there's danger he has no problem telling 15 and the others that they're going to die, which annoys 15 to no end. 17 is made out of a glove and wears a dark blue hood.

**16:**

A warrior. A loner and a rebel she is she is willing to take many risks for the good of the stitchpunks. She is impatient and can be reckless and stubborn, she often argues with 17. 16 is also clever and sly, but also domineering, irritable, quick-tempered and slow, if not unwilling to trust 15 and dislikes 18 for her not really supporting her. 16 has belts to fasten her skin.

**14:**

A healer, teacher, and skilled seamstress. She is a diligent worker, a meek spirit, and a devoted friend as she would do anything to protect them. 14 has a crippled foot as it was melted in a Walker invasion prior to the story. She has buttons to fasten her skin down her front.

**19:**

An impulsive, wild, and silly Stichpunk 19 loves to play around and roughhouse with 17 at times. Even though he may seem intimidating 19 is known to be a pure and thorough softie.

**Prologue**

_I'm the Stichpunk Chronicler. I have five other Stichpunk companions. You could call us a family. But I don't know for sure. But because I'm 15, I'm the second oldest. 14 is the oldest of us all. 16's the third, and 17 is the third youngest. And 18 is second youngest and 19 is the youngest of us all at least for now. I don't know if there's any more after us. And I don't know who are before us. I think they're either dead or if they're some where else. And I haven't been with 14, 18, 19, or 16 for really that long. I just barely showed up, and I really don't think 16 likes me at all. She keeps glaring at me for some reason. It makes me really sad to see some one so angry for no reason at all. It's really sad how 16 glares at 18 too. Do you want to know how I found the others? Well I'll tell it to you. But this is odd; 17 always seems to scream when we're in trouble: _**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!! **_It gets _very_ annoying._

AN: Well, i've got school and gym in the morning so i think i'll update tomorrow if i have the time. Bye!

Sora Matasuki sighned off at 12:59PM 9-22-09 Unknown location, Sora's Laptop "Good night or good afternoon, or good evening to all!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening Part 1

**15**

Awakening

A being that looked like a rag doll groaned quietly as she stirred on the old dilapidated wooden floor. A black 15 was marked on her back. She moaned as she slowly she opened her eyes. **Where am I? **she wondered as she sat up stiffly. All she could remember was a wrinkled man quietly saying something to her. She knew it had to be important. _'my world is ending, 15. So I am creating you…' _15 shook her head as she remembered a little of what he had said to her before she had gone under. "Good, 15 you're awake." her creator said as she turned around to face him. "15, listen to me." there was something in his voice that made her listen more closely. "there are others like you 15, and I need you to help them. Take this," with trembling fingers the Scientist, her creator held out a small round half cylinder device, "it will help you, on your mission…" once the Scientist was sure she had it in her grasp he sank to the floor, near death. 15 looked at her maker in sad silence. She then unhooked two of her hooks and slipped the device into it. 15 peered in and blinked with a metallic click, there was a thick leather bound book, along with a pencil and pen, what ever those were… "15, I have one final thing for you…" the Scientist pulled out a small envelope out of his shirt pocket and handed it to 15 with trembling fingers. Once more, 15 accepted it with sorrowful eyes as her creator spoke to her for the last time. "find my other creations, find 9. Find him and give him this letter. Guard it with your life. Promise me this 15, if you find him dead, then read the letter, but only if he is truly dead. Good luck…15..." with that the Scientist, her maker died. Sadness filled 15's sensory system as she slipped the letter addressed to 9 inside her. Deciding that she couldn't stay there with her dead maker she stumbled to the window pushing the heavy thing open. There, she saw a terrible sight. The land below her was barren and devoid of life. Piles of metal and other junk were scattered all around. The ground was charred black as if a fire had scarred it and it had yet to heal. **What happened?** 15 wondered to herself. She shrugged and looked for a way to get down from the huge house she was in. she found a broken pipe that was hanging down from the house. 15 felt a grin take up her face, she knew what she could do, and still have it be fun. Hopping onto that pipe she followed it a bit and found an opening she could slip into. Grinning slightly to herself she slipped in to the pipe and pushed off. It was fast, and dark. And bumpy but 15 didn't care, it was fun. Suddenly she saw a dim light in front of her and she knew her sliding fun was about to come to an abrupt end.

She shot out of the slide like pipe as fast as a tiny missile, and she crashed into a pile of junk and sent stuff flying. "Wow, that was fun." 15 giggled as she climbed out of the crater like indent she had made and hopped down to the ground. **What happened here? **she wondered once more. Suddenly she heard several loud crashes. **What's that? **15 thought a little panicky. With only the thought to protect herself she grabbed a huge(it was just our size but it's huge on them!) metal spatula and swung to the approaching the thing.

This'll probably hurt what ever it is, if it had feeling!


	3. Chapter 3: The MeetingAwakening pt2

**1**5

Meeting

A Stichpunk hummed as she walked down the path, her arms full of medical junk she had found in an abandoned building. A 14 was marked on her back left shoulder in black ink. As she neared a familiar turn she released a quiet sigh of relief; she was almost home. It was dangerous to be where she was. Very dangerous and 16 would be angry if she found out that she, 14 had gone so far out of the boundaries. 14 shuddered at the thought then wondered if there could be a number 15, but shook her head wearily. 16 had said the 15th had been lost to the Shadowpunks. And if that was what 16 had said, it must be true. As why would she lie to the rest of them? It just wouldn't make sense besides, why wouldn't 15 have joined them unless he or she had been taken? But in the back of 14's mind a bit of her hoped that there was a 15 still alive and if he or she was, 14 hoped that it wasn't like another 16... Even though 16 was a great leader whom strived to keep everyone safe, but to say the least… 16 was a little idiot who had anger management problems and was a coward. But 14 hadn't called 16 a coward her friend, 18 had. But sometimes that cowardice had saved them all numerous times. Then 14 remembered that just a while ago16 had turned into a HUGE coward, and had been afraid that she would be over thrown by 14 her self. 14 shook her head sadly at that thought as well, what was the use of gathering medical junk if she couldn't return home? She remembered the day when 16 had sent her out…

_~Past~_

_A Stichpunk was sitting on a throne frowning as she thought. Her optical like eyes were squinted angrily.'19, could you go get 14 for me? I need her to get some more supplies…' the Stichpunk's voice was cool and controlled and it revealed the Stichpunk was a female. _**1.**_ The Stichpunk numbered 19 nodded his head stiffly and lumbered off. To say 19 was big would be an understatement. 19 was huge! Every footfall shook the wooden floor of the two story chapel sanctuary that all the others called home. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. All the occupants could hear the footfalls of 19 coming towards them. Nervously a Stichpunk numbered 18 gathered her crazy drawings and hugged them to her flat cloth chest… Fretfully the Stichpunk labeled 17 wringed his hands together while murmuring things under his breath obviously very nervous… Only 14 was unfazed. She just had a knowing look in her eyes as 19 thumped into sight the ground shaking underneath his huge weight. 'so it comes to this 16…" she quietly said to herself. 19 stopped in front of 14 his bulky form towering of her. Jerking his head behind him he motioned for 14 to follow him. Sighing 14 left the newest medical find she had found, and got up from where she had been sitting. 19 and 14 walked back to where the Stichpunk on the throne was on. With a nod from the said Stichpunk 19 left to go rough house with 17. Leaving 14 and the other younger Stichpunk alone with each other. '16, what's the meaning of this? You know I'm getting older…" 14 trailed off a bit. The Stichpunk who we now know as the arrogant 16 snorted at what 14 had said. ' bah, I don't believe that bull for a minute 14.' the tone of 16's voice was not like it had been when she had spoken to 19: it wasn't cool and controlled; it was cold, harsh and laced with fury. 14 didn't want to back down, she could clearly see that 16 wanted to get rid of her but she wouldn't leave without a fight. _

_~hour later still past~_

'_Leave this place and never come back!'_

~Present~

THAWWWWACK! A huge metal spatula had slammed into her face, nearly cracking the glass on her binocular like eyes and also bringing her back to her surrounding as she was sent flying to the charred ground. "ouch." she muttered as she glanced up to see another Stichpunk **2** duck behind the crumbling wall that was brownish grey. "wait, I'm a friend!"**3 **14 called to the other said Stichpunk.

15 blinked then cautiously stepped out from where she had been hiding. Still holding the spatula mind you. Looking cautiously at the other older Stichpunk she walked towards her newest companion who was getting up. 14 dusted herself off and looked up to take in the unfamiliar Stichpunk. "F-Friend?" 15 quietly questioned. 14 nodded smiling. "come here so I can have a look at you." 14 said in a welcoming grandmotherly**4** tone. 15 nodded as 14 came around and looked at her. When she found the 15 on said Stichpunk's back 14's eyes widened. Jumping happily to the front of 15 grabbing her hands and saying while examining 15's hands, "I've always hoped… to actually see that young fart of a coward of a Stichpunk proven wrong**5** and here you are. And such craftwork such a purpose… there is much thought put into you my friend, 15." "14, I have a question. Is there any others with you?" 14 smiled and put a hand on 15's shoulder as she said, "not with me but there are others. Come, let me show you." and she began to walk, down a small trail motioning 15 to follow her.

_**Little did I know at that moment, my time with 14 would be soon cut short… and I would regret what happened next with all of my split soul…**_

_**To Be Continued…. **_

**1. It's obvious for the "SHE thought" part. -_-**

**2. 15, is a bit like a female 9 in my opinion. And 14 is like a female 2 and 5 as well! Soo….. Yeah.**

**3. I do not want to rip off the movie it's just I can't think of anything else. My ideas have run dry turning into what I call Brain-Dead. For at least what 14 was going to say and my idea for the spatula, I figured instead of a doggy hook thing, why not a spatula for more hilarity? And my best male friend (who happens to be who 17's based off) came up with the idea after school. He just forgot about it! And I had to remind him… good times, good times but I'm rambling! **

**5. Well duh! She's old! What do you expect? Though I'm going to regret (Censored cause of spoilers) her…. Sigh. She's fun to work with.**

**5. Man that must've been a tongue twister! Try and say that ten times fast! That would be hard…**

**Aw man I've got myself in the rolling pin huh? So tell me what you think! And Review! (good night or good day or afternoon to whoever's reading this!) This is Sora and she's signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: DANGER! Truth about 15

**_ Danger_**

"It's not bad, being on your own." 14 said as they walked down the path. "14, are we alone out here?" 15 asked nervously while 14 chuckled a bit and put her hand on 15's shoulder. "no, no. we are never alone." "oh, okay 14."

14 walked with a slight limp. She had a cane that helped but she sometimes got stuck and would need help from 15. They were walking side by side when 14 saw a dark shadowed figure run out from the corner of her eye. "15, stop." 14 said putting her arm in front of 15's way stopping her. "What is it 14?" 15 questioned the older Stichpunk. "Quiet. We're being followed." 14 whispered handing her cane to 15.14 pulled a collapsible bow staff out of a quiver like bag on her back. "Run 15!" 14 shouted throwing her bow staff up into the air, extending to be longer. It was then that 15 noticed that there were about twelve dark versions of Stichpunks (which were called Shadowpunks) starting to close in a half circle formation. With a dreadful sinking feeling in her stomach, 15 started to back up. She only got a few steps when a sharp bone crafted knife was pressed against her throat. "I would stay still if I were you." a harsh voice said from behind 15. Gulping nervously she watched as 14's bow staff flew out of her hands. "_**NO!**_" 15 screamed terrified for her mentor she had just met a few hours ago. "quiet." the Shadowpunk snapped tightening his grasp on the bone knife, increasing the pressure a bit to her neck. 15 bit back a whimper. 14 had told her about the Shadowpunks; they were hateful beings there was absolutely no love in them, and they were the same size of any normal Stichpunk. They looked like a normal Stichpunk as well but were darker in their patchwork and attitude. Hence the name, Shadowpunk.

15 saw 14 fall, with mixed emotions or horror and pain, she watched as 14's arm was pierced with a black metal pipe. As one 15 and 14 howled in agony, each feeling each other's pain. They weren't physic. They just shared a strong bond. Thicker than blood you could say. The Shadowpunks that were torturing them both finally got tired of their screaming, so they were going to knock them out when 14 fainted from the shear pain. 15 simply slumped out of exhaustion, her eyes flickered shut. All she could remember before the rest cycle was being roughly thrown into some dark container. Then darkness clouded her sensory system.

****

A Stichpunk twisted and turned in her rest cycle. Her skin was held by stitches. "Wait!" she screamed out. Her face was damp with sweat. 17 ran over to his struggling friend. "18! Wake up!" 18 gasped as she opened her eyes very quickly. "Paper," she muttered her eyes wide and frantic, "I need paper 17!" but 17 shook his head, "remember what 16 said 18, no drawing." 18 shot him a glare. "I don't care what that coward of a Stichpunk said! I need paper! If we don't I'm losing my vision!" 17 sighed. He knew it had been a bad idea to argue with 18. She could be scary. Even scarier than a rampaging 16 ever could be. 17 grabbed a pile of papers that had been hidden from 16, looking around nervously. When he gave 18 the paper she grabbed it without her normal 'thank you' so 17 figured it must be very important. When she finished drawing she immediately started drawing again. 17 sighed. He would have to wait till she was done. For he knew what would happen if you grabbed one of her pictures while not asking, and asking while she was drawing was not the safest thing to do. You'd end up with scratch marks filled with ink, a kick or two in the legs and nine or ten bonks to the head, 17 winced rubbing his head at the very memory/thought. It had happened to 16 as well and she had deserved it. 18 was working very hard, she had finished six and was almost finished with the seventh. She finished that one and sent it skidding into the pile of ink filled paper and reached for the eighth piece of paper. 17 blinked with an audible click of surprise. To go onto eight was big and go beyond was even bigger! She finished the eighth and didn't reach for any more paper. "Um, 18, a-are you done?" 17 whispered stuttering a bit. 18 turned to turned to him with sad eyes. She nodded so 17 picked up the spare papers and hid them underneath his makeshift pillow. "17, let's go to the tower." 18 said picking up her ink covered pictures. Together they walked to the patchwork tower where 14 had built a telescope. Swinging her legs over the edge 18 sat down. 17 followed her example. "I saw 14, 17." 17 looked at 18 with hope in his eyes, "she was hurt, she seemed to be screaming in pain." 18's eyes scrunched up in confusion. "and another Stichpunk I've never seen before was screaming in pain with 14. I saw the Shadowpunks 17. I'm scared for both of them and us!" 18 cried leaning into 17's shoulder. 17 wrapped his arms around her felling a bit startled at the news. "it's going to be alright 18." 17 said strongly. 18 blinked, there was absolutely no stutter in 17's voice. "H-How can you be sure, 17?" she asked into his shoulder. 17 shrugged gently, "I can't explain it, it's just a feeling," he slipped his right arm underneath 18 to tap where his ticker like heart was, "right here." 18 smiled and said sleepily, "Mine to 17, mine to." and to 17's surprise, snuggled closer, falling into a peaceful rest cycle. 17 blinked and smiled, he gently scooted back till his back touched the wall and sat back with a sight, maybe he could take a small nap… besides he wasn't on duty that morning, as well as 18 who didn't either. He felt his eyes slowly slip shut and he fell into a peaceful rest cycle like his fellow Stichpunk.

****

When 15 came to awareness, she realized that she wasn't with 14 anymore. And she realized that she was in a cage. A birdcage at that and a small one. There was a pain filled scream that rang in 15's head. 15 sat up painfully. "14." she croaked out in a hoarse whisper. She shakily stood up and winced as she stood on her left leg, looking down she couldn't help but gasp painfully. Her leg had a huge gaping tear that looked purposely made. Dizziness over took her sensatory system as bile rose to her mouth. She limped forward and realized that she still had 14's cane. She limped till she was were the door of the birdcage was(locked) and saw a horrible sight. 14 was pinned to the ground by four black spears, two for both arms and two others for both legs and she was being threatened by another black spear. "I told you! I don't know what your talking about!" 14 cried painfully at the offending Shadowpunk who smirked cruelly. "SHANE!" a female Shadowpunk barked at the Shadowpunk called Shane who was about to plunge the fifth spear into 14's ticker which would've immediately killed her. Pain or no pain. But 15 would've assumed that it would've been with pain. Even more than what 14 was in already. 15 shivered at that turn thought. She was almost thinking too deeply about it so she might have missed that the two Shadowpunks were arguing over something… "We have to find it Cain!" Shane's voice was very upset. "Care to elaborate Shane?" Cain asked stepping into 15's view. Cain was definitely was a Shadowpunk but her color was faded, it looked like dusty charcoal for the Scientist's sake! Shane took a deep breath and let it out heavily. "All right Cain. We need to find the Golem Base." Cain sucked in her breath and asked disbelievingly, "the Golem Base but-" Shane `interrupted her before she could continue, "Not here…" he and Cain both looked at the two Stichpunks who were imprisoned by the Shadowpunks. "you go to the Council Room, Cain. I'll finish up soon." Cain nodded stiffly and left. Shane turned and smirked cruelly at 14. "I'll come back and deal with your filthy lies later, for now though, I'll let you join your friend." And he ripped out the four spears that were causing 14 so much pain. 14 screamed while 15 sank to the bottom of the bird cage the spots and joints where 14 had been pierced ached so much that she collapsed. 15 faintly heard the door of the birdcage unlock and she felt the pain intensify as 14 was thrown in. she then heard the Shadowpunk called Shane leave to talk about the "Golem Base" with Cain. "15... Are… you… alright?" 14 asked not concerned for herself. She only got a groan in reply. 14 smiled and helped 15 to sit up. "14, are _you _okay?" 15 gingerly asked concern in every detail of her voice and eyes. 14 grimaced and said, "I'm not of importance 15." "Yes you-" but 15 was interrupted. "15!" 14 winced in pain "I am not as important as you are. The Scientist told me of a riddle." she took a deep breath and said, " 'Golem Base will be found, clearly circular but not sound. The Fifteenth shall be gifted, but if Golem Base is ever in wrong hand. Deadly occurrences will be at the reprimand.' 15, you are the Fifteenth. You are the guardian of the Golem Base, you will protect us all by keeping that one thing safe. Please," she grabbed 15's hands. "please 15, I beseech you, if you have to leave me for the others, then do it. Sometimes there must be one for the sake of the others. Do this for me please 15." shaking 15 nodded. She was startled, was the Golem Base that circular thing her Creator had given her? And if it was why did she have to protect it? So many questions! And so little answers, so little she didn't even know if there were any. 14 seemed to relax as if a burden was off her shoulders. "Thank you, 15." then 14 slumped clearly in a rest cycle. "Rest, 14. My sister." 15 whispered as she too fell into a rest cycle.

**If any one wanted to know, Cain means "a spear". and it fit's her…. …I think. And man, I really like to torture myself *cough* … I mean, 15. And 14. Her too… poor 14. I'm feeling bad for her. Because *17, 18, 16 and 19 tackle Sora to the Ground covering her mouth***

**15: Sorry for that, we don't want to give any spoilers. (Sora gives a muffled yell) Yes yes. I'll get them off you. **

**Sora looks happy at that.**

**15: AFTER there's a review, so for my counterpart(cough)Sora's sake, please….**

**17, 18, 19 15, 14: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**18: 14 where were yoooouuuuuu? and why are you here?**

**14 blinks: because I got something. *Holds out a c****ylinder shape that glistened and shined**

**17 gets up from the tangeled mess: OOHHH! Shiney! **

**14, 15 & 18: 17! NO!**

**~BOOOOMMMMM~**

**14: YOU IDIOT 17 YOU BLEW UP MY BOMB I WAS GOING TO USE AGAINST THE SHADOWPUNKS!!!!**

**17:WELL YOU CAN'T FIGHT THEM IF YOUR ALREADY D____**

**Try to guess what he said while you review so you can have something to tell me! And yes. My OCs let me go finally. 15 decided to have mercy on me. Whispers: don't believe a word 15 says. **

**15: HEY! I HERD THAT!**

**Never mind…**

**Oh and thank you 1Hirotamy1 and *falls over* wow. I've been reviewed by one of my favorite Nineian authors! *does a happy dance on the bottom bunk of bed* THUNK *rubs head, Yea, not a good idea! Thank you though, your one of my fave. Authors. And I went and saw 9 again. It was good and at every climax I was inhaling down the popcorn. My aunt said she thought I was going to choke. But I didn't. Well tans and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: 14's Time Sorrow and Rage!

**_14's time, Sorrow and Rage!_**

_**I don't know how long me and 14 were in our rest cycle, but I… oh if only I hadn't fallen asleep! I'm such a… oh I don't know… if only.**_

Evil whispers were all over the room, echoing, resounding

. "-we should send the younger, to say what she has seen to the others and all the while they'll be leading us to the Golem Base!" a female Shadowpunk exclaimed excitedly looking down at the unconscious forms of 14 & 15.

"Carpo! You know that might be too dangerous to let one of them be gone." Cain said her tone very low. But Carpo's sadistic smile grew bigger, "But before we do lets have a little bit of fun my dear sister."

"so what Sister what is your idea of this, fun?" a Shadowpunk asked his eyes closed, leaning against the corner of the dark wall of their Council Room. His name was Chogan. "well, shall we torture the older before we set the younger one away?" Chogan, Cain, and Shane began to grin evilly and sadistically with Carpo.

"well who should do it?" Cain asked out of the blue. "How about two of us torture the older while two of us hold the younger one back to watch." Chogan suggested his eyes closed once more. "all right then, lets do lots. Whoever gets the shortest and medium sticks will torture the older one." Cain said immediately taking charge once more.

Chogan growled under his breath. He had gotten one of the longer sticks, while Carpo had gotten the other longer stick. He was fine forcing the young Stitchpunk to watch but with Carpo, he dreaded the idea, she was just to happy for his taste. But he wanted to see what Cain and Shane would do together, he knew they were a good torture team and had brought almost all of the Stichpunk victims close to their deaths but he had never seen their tactics up close before.

15 was roughly awakened from her rest cycle as she was pulled up from where her body had slumped to the ground.

"Let me go you rusty bolts of- oww!" 15 felt a burning pain ignite on her cheek, as 14's head was forced left by the blow launched by Shane.

"Get up. Now." before 15 could blink the two unknown Shadowpunks pulled her roughly out of the cage, with Cain and Shane following dragging 14 with the same roughness by the arms.

14 was thrown to the ground as Shane leaned down near her head and whispered, "I told you I would deal with you Punk," 14 eyes widened as she was suddenly and harshly thrown up into the air and fell face first into the charred ground. She felt something cold at the back of her head as it was pressed into the charred sooty dirt. She presumed it was a either Shane or Cain's feet.

15 realized with a stab of horror that they were ultimately going to kill 14. Yet 14 did nothing but accept the cruel torture she was going through. Why? Why did they have to hurt someone she loved as a family member? She just couldn't understand. Did they think this was fun? Pffttt! Of course they did, they were opposite of what Stichpunks could and would be.

Sure Stichpunks could be total gits but they weren't _evil_. But they would only be true Stichpunks if they were made out of a pure and clean soul. Shadowpunks would be made if they were made out of filthy, impure souls that were the darkest black. If the man or woman who had an evil heart and was set on destroying other people's lives, created or tried to create a Stitchpunk, they would form a Shadowpunk. Sure, but Stitchpunk creators didn't have to be all good, it wouldn't be human. It was safe to have a very light grey.

14's body ached, she had no more energy to fight back, even if that was what she had wanted. No. 14 had no intention to fight back. To say she was giving up, that would be very, very, incorrect.

She was simply not fighting back, but she had a plan . She always did, she wouldn't just simply give up. She would not strike but she would yield every blow that was sent her way.

The attacks were crippling. And they burned every inch of 15 body. 15 knew that 14 was reaching her ending point of her cycle of life. **Please sister, do not die on me, not now! Please! Don't leave me alone. **

_~Past~_

"_A-Are w-we a-alone? 14?" 14 smiled at the young Stichpunk. "no, we will never be alone, as long as we keep in mind every thing else in the world then we are never alone 15, never alone. Just remember that."_

_~Present~_

That memory made 15 smile. She would never be alone. Suddenly 15 felt unbearable pain in her right shoulder. She bit back a scream as 14 yelled, her voice muffled.

14 felt as if she were going to cry but she couldn't Stichpunks can't cry. She felt her conscious slowly teeter-tottering over the brink of life and death, with each tick her ticker gave, she grew closer to the claws of the "Death Beast". "goodbye, 15..." 14 whispered as her optics shuttered to a close.

"_**NOOOOO!" **_the cry that came from 15 throat sounded painfull, scratchy, and full of over the edge anger. "HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU TAKE HER LIFE AWAY!" her eyes were squinted (like 1's) in anger, no _rage_. With strength that surprised both Shadowpunks 15 twirled out of their grasp. 15 grabbed Shane who had been staring stupidly at her, and threw him over her shoulder having him crash into the ground, one of his eyes had been pierced all the way through by a metal pipe that was sticking out of the ground, you could see the other jagged end of the pipe sticking out of his head. He was killed instantly when the pipe had burst out of his head. 15 only glanced once then leaped at Cain, in an understandable female furry. "HOW COULD YOU KILL HER! HOW COULD YOU!!!" she screamed into Cain's face before kicking Cain in the stomach area. She grunted and staggered backwards giving 15 another chance to inflict some pain into her enemy. 15 raised her hand and let it come crashing down on Cain's head. A loud crack sounded throughout the area. With a battle cry Carpo leapt at 15. With a snarl 15 grabbed Cain's own spear from her dead hand. Thrusting the weapon forward she impailed Carpo in the stomach. With a thud Carpo fell to the ground clutching the spear dead. With a yell that resembled a bull, Chogan charged at 15 already knowing what was going to happen. But he didn't care, all the others he had known were dead. 15 threw a punch at Chogan, he didn't even dodge. 15 fist went through his chest, with his face towards 15 he said smiling sadistically, "you're one of us now." then he fell back that sadistic smile still in place as he died.

15 stared in horror at the scene, clutching her face she screamed and gave a choked cry falling to the ground. "What… what have I done? 14, I'M SO SOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!" Then 15 picked herself up and broke the spear head off from Cain's spear.

"At least I have something to help." she muttered undoing her hooks/clasps and slipped in inside careful not to put it near her ticker. Then she ran off, unable to look at the bodies she had mercilessly killed in her rage. **I'm sorry, 14. **she thought feeling the erge to cry but she as a Stichpunk would never….

Cry.

She ran. She ran with all her might, but she clutched her arm in pain. She had hurt it when she was running blindly through a field of tall jagged rocks or they could've been walls… she didn't know. As her sprint slowed to a stager her only thought before passing out was:

"What have I done????"

**(Stitchpunk/Muse Corner)**

**All my Stichpunk creations sit down with mouths open**

**15 (shocked): you killed… 14 off**

**18 starts to cry: why do you have to be so cruel!**

**17 stares at 15 worriedly: you're not going to do that again, are you?**

**15 blinks and looks shocked: I don't think I will. And Sora! Don't do that to me again!**

**Sora(Me): sorry, it just flew from my mind to my fingers to the laptop!**

**16 glares at me: well don't do it again!**

**Sora shrugs: I'll try not to.**

**14 looks at Sora wisely but with shock: I'm dead in your story.**

**19: I think I need a stronger magnet…**

**Sora pulls out a HUGE magnet from out of her front pocket: Here 19.**

**19: OOOOHHHH! (imagine 8 with his magnet, but bigger magnet and consequences)**

**Carpo means Withering just to let you know. And Chogan means Black Bird. They seem to fit, so tell me if you think so too! *rereads the battle scene* O_O…. *mouth drops open* I wrote THAT?! HOLLY COW! I feel SO bad for 14 right now. =TT_TT= so review if you feel the same way I do… *rereads battle scene again* can't believe I wrote that… *falls over* Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6: 15s Guilt the Group Assemble!

15's Guilt; the Group Assemble!

_**I never did mention that 14 was dead did I? well. Now you know. I still feel like I could've just ripped myself out of their grasp and run away but no. I didn't. I haven't told anyone else about what happened and how I got away from the Shadowpunks. Well, maybe 18 knows some of it…16 doesn't like that I keep secrets I think that's one reason she doesn't like me. I feel so guilty. I not only took one life but three others. What would 14 say if she had seen. I really don't know she's gone now. And I guess, I'm the oldest. Yeah. That's nice. Not really. I wish 14 was here to guide me…**_

17 yawned as he looked out the telescope 14 had built. When he had woken he had felt like something had happened. Something bad. Very bad. "What?" he asked startled as he swung with the telescope. There was an unknown Stichpunk running across the ground holding her arm. She slowed to a stumble and collapsed face down.

"18! Wake up!" 17 yelled into 18's face shaking her. "GAH! 17 DON'T DO THAT!" 18 shrieked sitting up knocking 17 backwards.

"quiet. We don't want to wake up 19 or 16 do we?" 17 asked sitting up and putting a finger on his cloth lips. 18 shook her head silently, a smile on her face. She got up and quietly asked, "So what's the emergency, 17?"

17 grinned. "one of the Stichpunks you saw in your vision collapsed on the ground a few miles out." 17's smile grew bigger as he watched his younger sister's eyes grow round and shine with hope.

"Come on 17!" she exclaimed grabbing his hand. He looked down surprised then looked up again in confusion. And was nearly pulled off his feet by 18.

"18, slow down!" 17 hollered. "No! I want to see who this new Stichpunk is!" 18 yelled back at him.

"So, could you slow down? I want to see him or her to!" 17 replied. Reluctantly 18 slowed down. "hey 17, would you turn on some music?" 18 asked her friend/brother. 17 shrugged and replied with a sure.

_What if it makes you sad at me?_

"oh 17! Change the song this one's to sad!" 18 cried.17 replied by switching the song.

_In a moment, everything can change…_

_Feel the wind on your shoulder_

_For a minute, all the world can wait,_

_Let go of your yesterday._

18 sighed quietly swinging her hand with 17's.

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing, _

_And take control?_

"Yes. We can." 17 said answering the song's question. 18 laughed quietly.

_Fly._

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away._

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

'_Cause it's your time._

_Time to fly._

"I wish I knew how to fly." 18 muttered. "I don't think she meant it like that 18. I think she meant it like it's time to start actually living a life." 17 said cheerfully. "Ooohhh. I get it now!" 18 said cheerfully. "but I still wish I could fly." 17 started to laugh. "it's not funny!"

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else._

_Find a dream you can follow…_

_Reach for something, when there's nothing left,_

_And the world's feeling hollow,_

18 smiled. It seemed like the person singing was telling 17 not to be nervous and follow his dreams.

_Can you hear if calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

_Can you trust this longing,_

_And take control?_

"Yep!" both 18 and 17 replied.

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_

_You can shine_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

_Cause it's your time…_

_Time to fly._

"we can shine!" 18 exclaimed while 17 finished it "and we will!"

_And when your down and feel alone,_

_Just wanna run away._

_Trust yourself and don't give up._

_You know you better than anyone else_

"that's pretty true 17." 18 commented dryly. "hey! what's that supposed to mean?"

_In a moment, everything can change._

_Feel the wind on your shoulder._

_For a minute, all the word can wait._

_Let go of your yesterday. _

"okay, were exactly did you see that Stitchpunk 17? Cause I think we might be lost."

_Fly_

_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away._

_You can shine,_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

"well- were not lost 18! Look, that new Stitchpunk is just over those two hills!"

_Fly_

_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_

_And start to try,_

"okay then 17! Lead the way!" 18 exclaimed almost bolting there but having to restrain herself.

_Cause it's your time,_

_Time to fly._

They both ran, excitement filling ever circuit system in their bodies. They ran up the last hill where they stopped shocked. The Stichpunk that 17 had seen was not 14 as 18 had secretly hoped but an unknown Stitchpunk. The last words of the song went unnoticed. But they held a strong importance.

_In a moment, everything can change………_

"who is- oh. Wow. 17 come over here!" 18 yelled while she was trying to push over the unknown Stichpunk onto it's stomach. "what? What?" 17 asked while running up to her. When he had finished helping he couldn't help but gape. 18 gasped covering her mouth with her two hands. As if afraid that the scene would disappear. On the back of the unknown Stitchpunk was the number 15.

"I-I thought that 16 said that the Fifteenth got killed off by the Shadowpunks. This, this lie shall never be forgiven!" 18 was shaking from the anger she felt towards 16. "18. Please calm down, you going into angry female mode will not help 15. Look." 17 said while still examining 15. 18 looked and gave a gasp of anger. 15 looked horrible. She was covered in rips and her right arm's metal skeletal frame was poking out from the top shoulder. "Is, is 15 dead?" 18 whispered horrified.

17 smiled grimly. "no, 15's not dead, just fell into a VERY deep rest cycle." "I am so going to get those Shadowpunks or whatever did this to 15." 18 growled. "18. I told you I need to calm down. I need you to go and try to find some string and a needle." 17 instructed, going into healer mode. When 18 had left to look for supplies, 17 sighed.

While he was not as good as 14 was, he was the journeyman of her. So he knew his/her craft pretty well. But, he wondered.

"What happened to you, 15?" 17 asked placing his silver crafted hand on 15's shoulder. In response, 15 moaned in pain. "15? 15. If you can hear me twitch your left foot." 15 simply did nothing.

17 sighed, he was going to have to wait till 18 got back so he could actually make a better diagnosis.

*Hours of pacing and twitching later*

18 ran back puffing, her arms full of the necessary equipment that she could find. Basically the needle and a whole LOT of string. She had stuffed the rest of a huge pile of string, inside, where the Scientist had installed in all the Stitchpunks, "storing room" as 14 had cheerfully called it.

"ah, thank you 18!" 17 thanked the younger Stichpunk and gently took the supplies from her. "Is she gonna be alright?" she asked peering over 17's shoulder as he worked in stitching the older Stichpunk up. After he was done they both heard a slight moan. 18 gripped 17 tightly but looked down at 15 and gasped. The older Stichpunk was wiggling and had a twisted face full of agony.

"NO!" 15 shrieked surprising both 17 and 18. They had thought 15 was a boy but, He was actually a She. "I think she's having a nightmare 18. You need to get in there. That's your apartment, going into someone's dreams." 17's face had a small pained smirk as he stepped back. 18 had a strange ability to go into someone's dreams. Of course that is if she wanted.

18 took a few tentative steps forward and softly put her right hand onto the forehead of 15's pain filled face. A soft light red light surrounded 18 and 15. And 17 knew that 18 was viewing what his patient was seeing in her nightmare.

_~~~15's Dream/Memory~~~_

_15 stared in horror as 14 was killed in front of her very eyes once more. She was suddenly aware of herself watching herself go into that rage, the one that had taken 4 lives. She knew this was a dream but it just seemed so real. She was suddenly back in her own body as she killed Carpo once more. Suddenly 15 felt a gentle hand on her shoulders, gently pulling and tugging her away from the scene. "Come on 15. You can't beat yourself up for what ever you did back there." the unknown Stichpunk said while steering 15 around a big pile of junk that we don't want to know about right now. "were are you taking me?" 15 asked weekly still horrified at what she had just done. _

"_WELL…" the Stichpunk drew a deep breath as she though about it. "I actually have NO clue!" she said cheerfully. 15 nearly fell over in exasperation. And that's hard to do when you are walking. "I can't believe this!" 15 moaned good naturedly. "well, you don't have to! See you when you wake up 15-Kun!" The Stichpunk said giggling as she let go of 15's shoulders. "Huh? Wait," 15 cried turning around to glimpse the Stichpunk's back almost gone back, "don't leave me alone!" _

_A small giggle came to 15's ears. "You'll never be alone 15-Kun! Now it's time to wake up!" _

_15 blinked. 'time to wake up'? what did that mean? she wondered. Then she smiled. The unknown Stichpunk had been marked with a 18 on her back. "Thank you, 18." _

~~ real world~~

18 sighed as she came back to reality. "so, what kind of dream did 15 have?" 17 asked. 18 smiled and shook her head. "she had a nightmare, but it's not my place to tell you what the nightmare was about, she's been through enough for today from the looks of it."

17 smiled at 18, "You're right 18, it's not my place to pry. Besides she's older then 16!"

15 heard two voices before she even opened her eyes so she heard the whole conversation. "Hey 17?" 15 recognized this voice to be the one from her dream. "Yes 18?" yep, it was 18. " do you think that 15-Kun's awake? Cause I think so!"

17 turned around and tried not to gape. 15 had gingerly sat up and was examining her stitch like scars. "I-I um… I tried to make them as b-best I c-could."17 said going back into stutter mode. 15 raised a confused eyebrow as 18 bent over laughing. "W-what's so funny?" 17 demanded in a slight stuttering voice. But that just made 18 laugh harder. "I-it's always you to get nervous when you fix someone for the first time!" 18 choked out then went into another laughing fit, bending over.

15 couldn't help it, she started to chuckle. Then the chuckles turned into laughter. Soon all four of them were laughing.

About three hours later they deiced to head back the Church. Basically so 18 could beat the crap out of 16, to put it lightly.

**TBC**

**Okay, it's not that much but I hope you like! And don't worry, 15 still has some more of the mental grief to deal with.**

**The Stichpunks for once have nothing to say….**

**14 still sore from dieing: I resent that 16! **

**All the other Stichpunks groan and cover their eyes, all EXCEPT 16 cause she's pinned down underneath 14's but.**

**All: Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7: 108 bottles of oil

_1__**5**_

Chapter Six:

_**I'm almost to to the present of my or our story. Well here's a bit more before I can conclude the bringing up to the present. and it's one of my fondest ones of 17 and 18. They're so cute friends/siblings.**_

"...99 bottles of oil on the wall, 99 bottles of oil, one falls down, pass it around, now 98 bottles of oil on the wall! Come on 17 join me!" 18 sang hooking her right arm around 17's left one. 17 blinked his eyes/optics. "Um okay..."

"98 bottles of oil on the wall, 98 bottles of oil, one falls down, pass it around, now 97 bottles of oil on the wall! 97 bottles of oil on the wall, 97 bottles of oil, one falls down and pass it around, 96 bottles of oil on the wall..." both 17 and 18 sang while 15 just blinked at their behavior.

What the heck is going on here? 15 thought smiling worriedly. they had been heading towards the sanctuary when 18 had gotten an erge to start singing. and "118 Bottles of Oil On the Wall" had been her choice. when they were done and out of breath, 18 asked 17 to play a song.

_When in the springtime of the yearWhen the trees are crowned with leavesWhen the ash and oak, and the birch and yewAre dressed in ribbons fair_

"Hmm. This is pretty, 17." 18 said, 15 just hummed an agreement. "Hey I wonder what 'Springtime' is…" 15 said trailing off. 17 and 18 just shrugged their cloth shoulders.

_When owls call the breathless moonIn the blue veil of the nightThe shadows of the trees appearAmidst the lantern light_

"SHADOWPUNK IN THE TREES!" 17 yelled at 18 who jumped. And 15 cringed at the mention of Shadowpunks."

_We've been rambling all the nightAnd some time of this dayNow returning back againWe bring a garland gay_

"We have been rambling a bit." 15 muttered. They all didn't know of the prophic lyrics that came next.

_Who will go down to those shady grovesAnd summon the shadows thereAnd tie a ribbon on those sheltering armsIn the springtime of the year_

"Hey can we pull our voices up and be heard to?" 15 thought.

_The songs of birds seem to fill the woodThat when the fiddler playsAll their voices can be heardLong past their woodland daysAnd so they linked their hands and dancedRound in circles and in rowsAnd so the journey of the night descendsWhen all the shades are gone_

Acting on impulse 15 grabbed both 17's and 18's hands into hers and danced in a circle and then pulled them into a line and ran off laughing leaving two confused Stichpunks behind.

"_A garland gay we bring you hereAnd at your door we standIt is a sprout well budded outThe work of our Lord's hand" _

Then suddenly, they were at the sanctuary of a church.

**Okay it's a bit hasty and I just want to say this is kinda pointless but oh well! Bye!**

**PS this will be the last there is till i get the DVD of 9. I'm fresh out of ideas. So, SOOORRRY!**


End file.
